Perfect Love
by preciousgirls
Summary: Benarkah jatuh cinta tak butuh alasan? It's ChenMin! RnR DLDR
1. Chapter 1 - Anugerah atau Kutukan

**Title : Perfect Love**

 **Author : Wuwuk**

 **Main Cast : main!ChenMin slight!HunHan**

 **Others : find it by yourself.**

 **Genre : friendship , romance gagal (?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapetred**

 **Warn : OOC, GS,Typo**

 **Desclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya. FF ini remake dari novel berjudul sama yey -_-**

 **Summary :** **Benarkah cinta tak butuh alasan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – Anugerah atau Kutukan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Norm Pov**

Nama gadis itu Kim Minseok. Kelas 11 di SM High School. Pagi itu dia masih bergulung di bawah selimutnya. Bangun pagi adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Sungguh malas sekali rasanya untuk membuka mata , di saat masih sulit berpisah dengan bantal guling kesayangan. Padahal agar Minseok bisa bangun pagi, orangtuanya –YeWook- telah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Membelikan bermacam-macam beker yang bunyinya pun bermacam-macam. Apapun bunyinya, tetap saja tidak membuat Minseok beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pernah Yesung membeli seekor ayam jago yang sengaja diletakkan di jendela dekat kamar Minseok.

"Ini ayam jago. Kata Park Ahjussi bunyinya kencang dan bagus. Kalau kamu ga bangun juga berarti kamu itu keterlaluan, Minseok!"

Dan…Minseok tetap tidak bangun. Padahal kata Ryeowook tetangga sekomplek pada ribut semua gara-gara ayam jago itu hmz -_-.

"Kamu itu keteraluan!" omel Yesung. "Ayam jagonya sampai serak berkokok kamu ga bangun juga?"

"Yaudahlah appa. Kalua emang dia udah serak berkokok, suruh dia pension aja jadi ayam jago." Jawab Minseok asal. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, Minseok curiga ayamnya denger apa yang Minseok katakana sehingga ayam itu putus asa dan tidak mau berkokok lagi #RIPAyamJago (?). jadilah Yesung menjual kembali ayam itu ke Park ahjussi.

Kebiasaan Minseok yang sering telat bangun ini membuatnya juga sering terlambat ke sekolah. Hampir setiap hari Minseok pasti ribut dengan satpam sekolah untuk masuk ke gerbang.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Minseok melirik jam di meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Jam enam tiga puluh dua menit Minseok sudah bangun,mandi dan memakai seragamnya dan berdandan kecil. Minseok mengambil tasnya di pojokan kamarnya lalu turun untuk sarapan.

"Oppa, memangnya jam dirumah kita baterainya habis ya?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat MInseok.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia melipat korannya dan menatap Minseok lekat-lekat seakan tidakmempercayai penglihatannya bahwa yang sedang berjalan ke ruang makan adalah Kim Minseok , putri semata wayangnya yang cantic baik hati tidak sombong dan rajin menabung.

"Wookie, oppa tidak salah liat kan?" gumam Yesung."Jangan jangan kacamataku sudah tidak benar. Harus diperiksa lagi."

"Appa!" jerit Minseok kesal. "Masa anak sendiri nggak kenal." Minseok mulai mem-poutkan bibirnya. Menatap sebal kedua orangtuanya.

"Minseok! Ya ampun! Ini benar kamu , Nak?" ucap Ryeowook dramatis.

"Umma jangan lebay deh." Kata Minseok sebal.

Yesung dan Ryeowook akhirnya tertawa. Minseok langsung duduk di meja makan sambil tetap mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oppa, harusnya kita rekam tadi ya? Ini kan peristiwa langka. Minseok kok bisa bangun pagi?"

"Sekalian aja masukin Youtube." Sembur Minseok sebal. "Terus deh godain Minseok. Mulia besok bangun siang lagi ajadeh."

"Eh, jangan dong chagiya." Kata Ryeowook lembut. "Lagian kamu kok bisa bangun pagi tanpa harus umma teriak-teriak?"

"Ya, lagi mau aja."jawab Minseok asal."Minseok kan sudah besar,jadi harus tanggung jawab. hehe,Minseok sekolah dulu ya. Annyeong appa! Annyeong umma!"

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Minseok bangun pagi. Alasan sejujurnya Minseok bangun pagi adalah karena Kris. Nama itu yang akhir-akhir ini terngiang-ngiang di telinga dan hati Minseok. Kris,namja tertampan di sekolah,jago basket,wah…pokoknya dia itu namja idaman setiap gadis deh! Siapa yang tidak mau jadi pacar kapten tim basket yang ganteng dan populer? Semua yeoja di sekolah Minseok sudah pasti naksir Kris, dan Minseok salah satunya.

Kris memang membuat perubahan besar dalam hidup tadi pagi, Minseok rela bangun pagi agar dapat cepat-cepat melihat wajah tampan Kris.

.

 **Xiumin POV**

Gedung sekolahku yang berwarna putih telah terlihat. Hanya tinggal menyeberang jalan, maka sampailah aku di tempat aku menuntut ilmu. Kulihat di sebelahku ada seorang nenek yang sedang gelisah melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Nek, mau nyebrang ya?" tanyaku lembut.

Nenek itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Walau sudah tua, tapi masih dapat kudapat dengan mataku sisa-sisa kecantikan masa mudanya."Iya, tapi nenek takut…"

"Aku antar ke seberang ya Nek?" sahutku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku pun menggandeng nenek itu dan kami berdua menyebrang jalan.

"Nak, kamu baik sekali. nenek akan kasih kamu hadiah."

"Aduh, nggak usah ,Nek. Saya ikhlas kok menolong nenek."

"Nenek mau kasih kamu hadiah." Kata nenek itu lagi-sedikit memaksa-.

"Iya,deh. Mau kasih apa sih nek?" lama-lama aku penasaran juga.

"Nenek mau kasih kamu anugerah."

"Anugerah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hari ini namja pertama yang menabrakmu,itulah jodohmu. Kamu dan dia akan terikt benang merah selamanya yang tidak akan pernah terputus. Jodoh kalian sangat kuat, sekuat baja. Sangat dalam. Sedalam lautan. Dia sangat mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Kamu bagaikan detak jantungnya,bagaikan udara yang masuk pada paru-parunya, seperti upil yang menyempil pada lubang hidungnya."

"Nek, kok kalimat terakhirnya kok enggak enak ya?" protesku. Ugh, padahal tadinya aku sudah terbuai dengan kalimat-kalimat nenek ini.

Nenek itu terkekeh "itu kan hanya perumpamaan."

"Iyasih, tapi masak aku diumpamakan upil sih. Kalua upilnya segede aku, hidungnya segede apa?"

"Sudahlah,Nak. Tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi soal upil itu. Yang penting nantikanlah pemuda yang akan menjadi pangeran hatimu. Dia adalah cinta sejatimu dalam hidupmu ini."

"Serius nih nek? Tapi namja itu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya , nanti kamu juga akan tahu, itulah misteri cinta. Ingat, namja yang pertama menabrakmu,itulah jodohmu!"

"Iyadeh nek. Kamsahamnida!" kataku.

Tak lama nenek itu pun pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku merasa aneh juga. Kok seperti dongeng-dongeng yang dibacain umma ya? Ah,sekarang hatiku sungguh penasaran pada pemuda yang akan menabrakku hari ini. Aduh, semoga yang menabrakku Kris. wajah tampannya tiba-tiba hadir dalam bayanganku. Senyumannya yang menawan, tatapan matanya yang tajam selalu membuatku bergetar, badannya yang tinggi tegap dan berisi,oh…Kris!

"Baozi~!"seruan Luhan sahabatku membuatku jatuh lagi ke bumi. Bayangan wajah Kris langsung menghilang.

"Apasih Lu? Kamu itu ganggu orang aja ya!" semburku kesal.

"Yeh, lagian kamu itu lagi jalan merem sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Kalau aku nggak bangunin nanti kepalamu bisa kejedot tuh tiang." Kata Luhan sambil menjunjuk tiang yang berada tepat didepanku.

Aku tersenyum lebar "LuHan! Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku!" kataku sambil merangkulnya.

"Kamu kenapsih? Kok tingkah kamu aneh?"

Aku menceritakan pertemuanku dengan nenek tadi. Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya dengan ceritaku. Mulutnya melongo membentuk huruf O.

"Kamu ga bercanda kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya enggaklah,Lu. Serius. Makanaya nih,Lu. Aku lagi menantikan jodohku. Aduh..semoga Kris yang nabrak aku." Kataku lagi sambil kembali ememjamkan mata membayangkan adegan Kris menabrakku dan diaah cinta sejatiku. Omona! Benar benar seperti dongeng .

 _Bruk!_

Ada yang menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh. Tunggu! Menabrakku? Ucapan nenek tadi pagi terngiang di telingaku.

" _Namja yang menabrakmu pertama. Dia adalah jodohmu."_

Dia yang menabrakku adalah jodohku. Segera kututup mukaku dengan tas sekolahku. Tiba-tiba aku panik. Jantungku berdetak kencang,. Aku tidak berani melihat siapa yang akan menjadi jodohku. Kris kah? Semoga Kris…semoga Kris… Sekilas tadi kulihat Kris berada di ujung jalan. Kalau bukan Kris gimana? Huweee ummaa~

"Minseok! Kamu jatuh gitu aja kok nggak bangun-bangun sih? Masa ketabrak akus ampai pingsan? Apa terlalu seneng bertabrakan sama aku?"

Suara itu… suara Jongdae! Aaaa~~ andwaaaee! Nggak mungkin ini terjadi! Pasti cuman mimpi! Jongdae yang menabrakku?Aish!

"Lu? Temen kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Jongdae pada Luhan. Kuintip perlahan. Muka kotaknya…ga salah lagi! Ini wajah Jongdae!

Jongdae berjongkok di sampingku. Jadi bener Jongdae yang menabrakku? Aku mendorong Jongdae dan langsung lari. Aku mendengar teriakan Luhan sambil memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Ini cuman mimpi kan Lu? Cuman mimpi kan? Huweeee" tanyaku sambil meraung raung pada Luhan di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Minseok…"

"Lu, ini beneran mimpi kan? Masa jodohku Jongdae? Nggak mau!" jeritku histeris.

Sebuah tamparan didaratkan pada pipi kiriku. Sontak aku langsung melotot pada Luhan "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Sadar Kim Minseok! Sakit ga tamparanku? Berarti ini mimpi atau kenyataan?"

"Sakit. Berarti ini kenyataan dong?" Aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. "Masa Jongdae yang jadi jodohku? Nggak mungkin! Walaupun dia namja satu satunya di dunia ini nggak mungkin aku suka sama dia , Lu! Mana kata si nenek tadi kita ada benang merah yang nggak mungkin putus! Dia cinta sejatiku! Katanya aku bagaikan detakan di jantungnyam, udara di paru-parunya, upil…" aku langsung terdiam. Tidak kulanjutkan kalimat tentang upil. Luhan menatapku bingung.

"Ha? Upil?"

"Nggak kok. Kamu salah denger!" bantahku cepat."Lu serius nih! Nggak mungkin Jongdae kan?"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. Dia berdiri didepan. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahuku, lalu mulai berbicara dengan bijak. "Kim Minseok. Kamu harus menerima kenyataan kalua tadi yang menabrakmu Jongdae. Makanya kan tadi sudah aku bilang kalua lagi jalan jangan suka sambil ngayal. Coba tadi kamu melek waktu Jongdae dating, kan kamu bisa ngeles, jadi nggak ketabrak. Udahlah nasi udah jadi bubur, tinggal kamu bikin itu bubur jadi enak. Duh aku lapar kan."

"Tapi aku gamau sama dia Lu! Dia itu makhluk paling menyebalkan ,kau tahu! Ah aku menyesal banget bangun pagi hari ini. Kalua kayak gini, nenek tadi mah bukannya kasih anugerah malah kasih kutukan!" tuturku.

Luhan memelukku untuk menenangkanku. "Minseok, semua itu perkataan si nenek. Lihat saja nanti lah, kalua dia emang bener jodoh kamu ya.. kamu gabakal bisa kemana-mana. Mau nggak mau kamu terima. Udah jangan nangis. Udah bel tuh. Yuk masuk kelas!"

 **Xiumin POV end**

 **Norm POV**

Jung sonsae , wali kelas XI-2 yang gemuk masuk dengan wajahnya yang cerah. Langkahnya ringan menandakan suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini saya senang sekali!" ucapnya begitu masuk."Cuaca bagus, anak-anak masuk semua,tapi…" tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti dan ia memandang semua muidanya sembari melipat tangannya. "Tapi kelas ini sepertinya agak membosankan. Coba Sojin,kamu ambil kertas.."

Jadi menurut Jung sonsae, kelas ini harus bervariasi. Selama ini mereka dibebaskan memilih tempat duduk masing masing. Namun sekarang berdasarkan undian. Murid yeoja mengambil satu buah lipatan kertas , begitu juga dengan yang namja. Dan angka yang sama harus berpasanga selama satu semester penuh.

"Ya! Silahkan dibuka kertasnya dan cari tempat duduk masing-masing. Kalian akan berpasangan seperti ini terus sampai akhir tahun pelajaran, ya?" kata Jung sonsae.

Meja ke delapan belas. Itulah yang tertera di kertas milik Minseok. Minseok merasa lega saat melihat Kris duduk di meja nomor delapan belas. Minseok dengan riangnya menghampiri mejanya.

"Uhm, annyeong." Kata Minseok malu-malu pada Kris saat dia tiba di mejanya.

"Ah, Minseok.."katanya dengan suara nge-bassnya. Minseok pun merasas terbang ke surga. Minseok pun duduk sambil tersenyum.

"Kris awas! Aku mau duduk!"

 **Xiumin POV**

Mataku langsung melotot, jantungku seakan berhenti,otakku beku ketika aku mendengar ucapan mengerikan. Ya, ucapan itu mematikan impianku untuk duduk bersama Kris. yang lebih membuat aku shock, suara itu adalah suara Jongdae!

"Tu-tunggu! Ini maksudnya apa?" tanyaku cepat.

Kris nyengir."Ini bangkunya Jongdae. Tadi aku duduk bentar disini cuman mau ngobrol bentar sama Sehun."

"J-ja-jadi? Aku duduk sama Jongdae?" Oh God! Apalagi ini?!

"iya. Padahal enak ya duduk disini? Dekat kamu dekat Sehun juga. Sayang bangku aku didepan."

Badanku terasa kaku, otakku serasa mau pecah. Kulihat Kris segera berdiri dan kembali pada bangkunya yang ternyata jauh sekali dengan bangkuku.

Sesosok makhluk jelek duduk dengan kasar di sebelahku. Jongdae hanya menoleh ke arakhu dengan pandangan tajam. "Kenapa harus kamu sih yang ngambil nomor delapan belas?"

Arrgghh! Kalua aku bisa mengekuarkan api dari mulutku, pasti dia sudah kusembur sampai gosong. Kalau aku punya tongkst ajaib iby peri, dia pasti sudah kukutuk jadi kodok. Jongdae sialan!

"Idih! Emang kamu doang?Aku juga nggak sudi duduk sama kamu! Kau itu orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia!"

Sepanjang hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Apalagi setiap kali aku melihat sesosok makhluk disampingku ini. Ya, melihat Jongdae aku teringat ucapan nenek tadi pagi. Nggak mungkin! Nggak sudi! Nggak rela kalau dia jodohku!

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **HAAII!**

 **WUWUK KAMBEK SETELAH FF SEBELUMYA DIHAPUS FFN /LAP AIR MATA PAKE KOLOR BANG SUKI/**

 **FF YANG SEBELUMNYA KALAU ADA NIATAN DI RE-POST DEH -_-**

 **CAPE HATI SAYA UDAH NGEPOST MALAH DIHAPUS -_-**

 **YHA INI BARU AWAL. MUNGKIN BELUM KELIHATAN CHENMIN MOMENTNYA KECUALI YANG MEREKA TABRAKAN HMZ.**

 **JADI HARUSKAH SAYA MELANJUTKAN FF INI? ATAU SAYA HAPUS SAJA? HIKS**

 **FINALLY,**

 **REVIEW JSY ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Perfect Love**

 **Author : Wuwuk**

 **Main Cast : main!ChenMin slight!HunHan**

 **Others : find it by yourself.**

 **Genre : friendship , romance gagal (?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapetred**

 **Warn : OOC, GS,Typo**

 **Desclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya. FF ini remake dari novel berjudul sama yey -_-**

 **Summary :** **Benarkah cinta tak butuh alasan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – First Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minseok POV**

Dia itu Kim Jongdae, musuh terbesarku setahun ini. Aku dan dia sedang taruhan point sampai 100 , sekarang point ku sudah lima puluh lima, dan dia lima puluh! Aku menang lima point!

Aku bertemu Jongdae pertama kalinya di kios komik Shin ahjussi. Aku masih ingat benar, hari itu hari pertama aku berada di kelas 10. Saat itu aku ingin membeli komik Bimba Bear edisi khusus. Begitu bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi, aku langsung berlari ke kios Shin ahjussi. Mataku langsung menatap komik Bimba Bear edisi khusus.

Langsung saja tanganku menyambarnya. Tapi ada yang menariknya pula. Spontan, aku menoleh dengan kesal. Itulah pertama kali aku melihat wajah Jongdae. Wajah namja itu terlihat kesal karena kami mengambil komik itu bersamaan.

"Ahjussi! Ini komiknya mau aku beli!" kataku dan Jongdae hampir bersamaan.

Aku meliriknya sengit. Demi Bimba Bear , sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Ini uangnya ahjussi! Aku duluan!" sahut Jongdae cepat.

"Hei! Enak saja! Aku yang duluan ahjussi!" teriakku emosi. "Kamu ga pernah diajarin ngalah sama yeoja ya?"

"Kalau demi Bimba Bear, nggak perlu ngalah sama yeoja! Pokoknya komiknya milikku!" jawab Jongdae dengan tatapan sebal.

"Sudah, jangan ribut." Kata Shin ahjussi. "Kalau ribut terus, komiknya nggak ahjussi jual."

"Andwae!" suara kami keluar kompak bersamaan.

"Nah, makanya jangan ribut. Jadi siapa yang mau ngalah?"

"Ya , dia lah!" jawab kami bersamaan lagi.

Shin ahjussi tertawa. "Giliran jawab kok kompak? Pokoknya kalian pikirkan dulu cara penyelesaiannya, komik ini akan ahjussi simpan."

"Jinjjayo ahjussi? Pegang dulu ya ahjussi! Itu susah banget carinya soalnya." Kataku cemas. Takut komik itu kejual ke orang lain atau ke namja menyebalkan di sebelahku ini.

"Iya ahjussi. Jangan dijual." Jongdae pun terlihat cemas.

"Iya, ahjussi kan sudah janji. Sudah , makanya kalian cepat buat keputusan."

Kami pun keluar dari kios Shin ahjussi. Hatiku sungguh kesal. Namja kok nggak mau ngalah sama yeoja.

"Kita sekelas kan? 10-1?"

"Iya, sekelas. Arrgghhh… punya teman sekelas kok nyebelin banget kayak kamu?" teriakku jengkel.

"Kim Jongdae." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Minseok." Jawabku ketus.

"Jadi yeoja judes amat."

"Udahlah ngalah aja namja gamau ngalah sama yeoja. Kita kan temen sekelas, masak mau musuhan gara-gara Bimba Bear?" semburku lagi.

"Demi Bimba Bear, semua akan aku jalani. Udah, jangan berebut lagi ah. Gimana kalau taruhan aja yang menang dapat Bimba Bear. Setuju?"

Setelah kupikir, memang paling adil adalah bertaruh. Jadi pemenangnya akan mendapatkan komik Bimba Bear edisi khusus dengan hati puas dan adil.

Aku dan Jongdae berunding. Akhirnya kami membuat kesepakatan. Kami membeli komik itu patungan, dan kami kubur di pohon jambu belakang kios Shin ahjussi. Aku dan Jongdae taruhan, siapa yang duluan dapat point serratus, dialah pemenangnya. Dan perjanjian pun dibuat. Ditandatangani kami berdua dengan saksi Shin ahjussi.

"Point sampai serratus? Apa tidak kebanyakan?" Tanya Shin ahjussi ketika membaca surat perjanjian kami.

"Kalau sepuluh terlalu sedikit, ahjussi. Demi komik Bimba Bear, pengorbanannya harus banyak." Jawab Jongdae yang disambut anggukan mantap dariku.

Jadi, sejak saat itu kami mulai bertaruh. Dan taruhan itu tak kunjung selesai, padahal sudah setahun berlalu. Komik itu masih terkubur manis dibawah pohon jambu Shin ahjussi.

Sebenarnya ada rahasia yang tidak Jongdae ketahui. Sebulan setelah taruhan dengan Jongdae, Kyuhyun –adik umma- memberiku hadiah komik Bimba Bear edisi khusus. Jadi, aku sudah membacanya. Tapi, entahlah , berantem dengan Jongdae semakin seru. Aku tidak mau dianggap yeoja cengeng dan manja. Terlebih, aku juga semakin kesal dengannya, sehingga rasa ingin mengalahkannya sebenarnya jauh lebih besar daripada ingin mendapatkan komik tersebut. Jadi , taruhan pun dilanjutkan!

Apa saja bisa kami jadikan taruhan demi mendapatkan point. Mulai dari memegang cicak, lomba makan tteokbokki sampai taruhan nilai ulangan.

.

 **Minseok POV end**

 **Jongdae POV**

 **.**

Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi jujur saja, aku menikmati taruhanku dengan Minseok. Ada rasa puas ketika aku mengalahkannya. Melihatnya kalah rasanya bagaikan memenangkan hadiah utama, yah walaupun aku juga sering kalah dengan Minseok sih.

Agar taruhan kami berjalan dengan adil, se-adil adilnya, kami juga punya peraturan. Setelah beberapa kali revisi, akhirnya ada sebelas butir peraturan yang harus kami taati. Bila salah satu tidak ada yang menaati, maka langsung didiskualifikasi, alias kalah.

Point satu, dilarang bertaruh yang memalukan. Contoh bertaruh buka baju di pinggir jalan.

Point dua, dilarang bertaruh yang membahyakan. Contoh, bertaruh loncat dari lantai tujuh belas gedung tinggi.

Point tiga, dilarang bertaruh yang hanya mimpi. Contoh,bertaruh pacaran sama artis Hollywood. Tetapi, kalau ada salah satu yang berhasil melakukannya, langsung jadi pemenang.

Point empat, dilarang bertaruh yang menjadikan nilai pelajaran menurun. Contoh, taruhan siapa yang dapat nilai paling jelek, dia menang.

Point lima, dilarang bertaruh yang menyebabkan salah satu pihak sakit atau terluka. Contoh, pihak lawan alergi seafood, tapi taruhan makan seafood.

Point enam , taruhan harus dilaksanakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan seadil-adilnya. Tidak boleh ada kecurangan, kelicikan dan kebohongan.

Point tujuh, taruhan akan berakhir sampai point seratus. Bila ada yang menyerah sebelum point serratus, maka dianggap gugur.

Point delapan, selama bertaruh, tidak boleh menangis atau cengeng. Bila menangis, maka ia akan kalah satu point.

Point Sembilan, bila ada pihak yang sedang sakit atau terluka, maka taruhan dihentikan sementara sampai pihak tersebut sehat. Dalam hal ini kedua belah pihak berada dalam zona damai. Pihak yang sedang sakit juga harus berusaha untuk segera sembuh sehingga bisa melanjutkan taruhan.

Point sepuluh , pemenang dalam taruhan ini akan mendapatkan komik Bimba Bear edisi khusus yang sekarang sedang dikubur di bawah pohon jambu Shin ahjussi.

Point sebelas, tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta! Barang siapa jatuh cinta duluan, maka dianggap kalah.

Sebenarnya awalnya hanya sampai butir kesepuluh. Ini semua gara-gara Luhan dan Sehun! Saat itu baru taruhan kedua dan kami sedang bertaruh siapa yang paling cepat sampai kantin untuk memesan jajangmyeon.

 **Flashback**

"Yes! Aku menang!" teriak Minseok senang sambil membawa mangkuk berisi jajangmyeon.

"Ah! Curang! Ahjumma pasti ngeduluin kamu, padahal aku yang pesen duluan." Omelku.

"Pokoknya aku menang! Kedudukan kita seri sekarang. 1-1"

"Duh, kalian beneran serius taruhan ya?" Tanya Luhan serius sambil duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Iya, kalian berdua beneran taruhan? Kupikir kalian cuman bercanda." Sehun, sepupuku menimpali.

"Ya iyalah, demi Bimba Bear." Seru Minseok semangat.

"Tunggu. Coba ceritain dari awal. Kalian tuh taruhan apa?" Tanya Luhan serius. "Kok pakai taruhan segala. Walau waktu itu ga jelas,sih. Sama kayak Sehun, aku pikir kalian bercanda doang."

Aku pun mulai bercerita. Minseok pun ikut menambahkan.

Sehun dan Luhan melongo."Kalian berdua gila ya? Jadi, kalian berantem gara-gara komik?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Itu bukan komik sembarangan!" bantahku cepat.

"Itu komik Bimba Bear edisi khusus! Jarang yang punya!" sambar Minseok.

"Udah ah, jangan mulai perang!" Luhan menengahi. "Jadi sampai sekarang kalian belum baca komik edisi spesial itu? Komiknya disimpen dimana?"

"Komiknya masih terbungkus rapih di taruh di kotak dan dikubur di bawah pohon jambu yang ada di belakang kios Shin ahjussi.

"bener bener gila ya kalian." Kata Luhan lagi. "Aku baru denger ada taruhan sampai serius seperti ini. Emang kalian nggak bisa dapat di toko buku yang lain apa? Mesti komik itu yang jadi taruhannya? Ya ampun, cuman gara-gara komik Bimba Bear?"

"Itu edisi special!" teriakku dan Minseok bersamaan.

Sehun dan Luhan sontak tertawa."Aku rasa kalian lama-lama bisa jatuh cinta,deh!" kata Sehun.

"Mwoya? Maldo andwae! Amit-amit! Walaupun di dunia ini cuman tinggal dia namja satu-satunya, aku gabakal sudi berjodoh dengamu." Teriak Minseok.

"Maksudku, lama-lama kalian berdua bisa saling jatuh cinta. Dari benci itu bisa muncul cinta loh."

Aku tertawa. "Lu, kayak ga ada yeoja lain aja bisa jatuh cinta sama Minseok? Udah bawel, rese, telat mulu…"

"Hei! Ngaca! Kamu juga, rese, belagu pula! Enak aja ngatain orang." Sembur Minseok.

"Tapi kayaknya bener deh kata Luhan. Kalian berdua cocok." Kata Sehun.

"Andwae!" teriakku dan Minseok berbarengan. Lalu, hari itu muncullah butir ke sebelas.

 **Flashback end**

 **Chen pov end**

 **Xiu POV**

.

Jongdae itu memang makhluk paling menyebalkan sedunia. Dia itu iseng sekali. makanya aku sering menaruh curiga padanya. Harus selalu berhati-hati dengan Jongdae. Karena kalau tidak, bisa masuk lagi dalam jebakannya yang terkadang membuatku kalah satu point.

Seperti hari ini, entah kenapa sejak pulang sekolah ia terus mengikutiku. Hmm, benar-benar mencurigakan. Biasanya dia bawa sepeda ke sekolah, kenapa sekarang jalan kaki? Padahal rumah dia lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Dan bukan kearah sini. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Jongdae masih berjalan dengan tenangnya, mengikuti ku dari belakang.

"Kau pasti punya rencana busuk!" teriakku kesal sambil berdiri bertolak pinggang dihadapannya.

Jongdae menghentikan langkah , mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maksudmu apaan?"

"Ngapain kamu ikutin aku pulang?"

"Dih, ge-er banget! Yang ngikutin kamu pulang tuh siapa?"

"Ini buktinya, dari pulang sekolah , kamu buntutin aku mulu. Aku kekiri kamu kekiri. Aku ke kanan kamu ke kanan."

Jongdae tertawa terbahak. Benar-benar menyebalkan mendengar tawanya yang jelek itu. "Heh, ngapain juga aku ngikutin kamu? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Aku mau pulang kerumah aku!"

"Jangan bohong! Rumahmu kan bukan daerah sini!"

Jongdae mendekat ke arahku., lalu menatapku serius. "Aku pindah rumah kemarin. Sekarang rumahku di kompleks sini."

"Blok apa? Jangan bilang blok A7" tanyaku curiga.

"Loh? Kok tau? Blok A7 nomor 21."

"Mwo? Blok A7 juga?" seruku histeris. Aku benar-benar hanya bisa terdiam,mematung sejenak. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan yang harus aku terima,bahwa sekarang rumah kami berdekatan. Ya Tuhan , bencana apalagi yang harus aku terima? Jongdae pindah rumah di kompleks rumahku. Setidaknya rumahku dan rumah Jongdae teraput 20 rumah.

Sekarang Jongdae berjalan di depanku. Aku berdiri di belakangnya. Melihat Jongdae , aku jadi teringat ucapan nenek tadi pagi. Jangan-jangan dia memang jodohku? Benar yang diucapkan nenek misterius itu, masak dalam sehari aku bisa duduk sebangku dengan Jongdae, dan sekarang rumah kami berdekatan? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku secepatnya,karena ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupku.

.

.

 **Xiu POV end**

 **Norm POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas. Masa bodoh dengan Jongdae.

"Halo, Sayang, sudah pulang? Ayo makan. Umma sudah siapin masakan kesukaanmu." Ryeowook menyambut Minseok dengan senyum lembutnya.

Minseok tersenyum senang. Sejenak dia melupakan kekesalannya. "Seokkie sudah kenalan sama tetangga baru?"

"Tetangga yang mana?"

"Aduh, yang sebelah kiri. Yang _hook_ juga. Kita kan _hook_ pertama. Dia _hook_ terakhir. Nomor dua puluh satu."

"Apa!" teriak Minseok kencang membuat Ryeowook kaget. "Seriusan _hook_ sebelah kita nomor dua puluh satu?"

"Iya sayang. Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Bikin umma kaget aja."

"Nggak…nggak…nggak mungkin." Suara Minseok bergetar. "Umma, serius?"

"Ya seriuslah. Oh ya, katanya anaknya sekolahnya sama dengan kamu ya? Namanya Jongdae. Kamu kenal?"

Sendok yang dipegang Minseok hampir melayang. Selera makan Minseok tiba-tiba menghilang.

"iya kenal." Jawabnya sekenanya. "Seokkie udah kenyang. Mau tidur siang,ah. Ngantuk!"

"Loh? Makannya belum habis Minseok!" kata Ryeowook.

"Udah kenyang,umma." Jawab Minseok.

Minseok benar-benar malas untuk makan. Badannya terasa lemas. Otaknya terasa mau meledak. Minseok mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera naik ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamarnya, Minseok langsung menuju balkonnya,tempat favoritnya.

Minseok berteriak dengan lantang. Melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Hoi! Berisik! Ngapain sih siang-siang teriak-teriak begitu?"

Suara itu langsung membuat Minseok menoleh dengan tegas. Suara Jongdae! Benar saja, makhluk jelek –menurut minseok- itu sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan balkon rumah Minseok.

"Ngapain di balkon atas juga heh?" tanya Minseok sengit.

"Ini rumahku. Suka-suka aku dong. Eh, kamu lagi ngapain teriak-teriak begitu? Stress ya?" tanya Jongdae lagi sambil tertawa.

'Apa? Kamar Jongdae juga ada di atas yang menghadap ke balkon? Sama dengan kamarku,dong! Ya Tuhan, bencana apa lagi ini?' batin Minseok.

"Kok bengong? Masih nggak percaya tetanggan sama aku?"

"Jangan sok jadi tetangga yang baik ya. Asal kau tahu, balkon ini tempat favoritku. Jadi jangan sering-sering ke balkon! Nanti aku malah sebel harus liat muka kamu mulu!"

"Yee..ini kan rumahku. Kalau nggak suka tinggal tinggin aja tembok pembatas ini. Jadi ga perlu liat wajahku yang tampan ini." Balas Jongdae nyolot.

Minseok manyun. Benar-benar manyun. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar, Minseok langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan merenung. Apa ia benar-benar berjodoh dengan Jongdae? Kenapa sejak bertabrakan dengan Jongdae mereka seperti didekatkan? Mulai dari duduk sebangku, sampai harus tetanggaan dengan Jongdae. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di pikiran Minseok.

'Kalau begini, namanya bukan anugerah. Tapi kutukan!' batin Minseok sebal.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Sudah berapa lama FF ini tidak di lanjut huwehehe.**

 **Ini chapter 2 nya ya huwehehe**

 **Maafkan bagi yang sudah nunggu lama T.T**

 **So, mind to RnR?**


End file.
